


In Which Double D Loses His Most Precious Posession

by buffer



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, fic war prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffer/pseuds/buffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr user cre8iveovadose sent me a prompt for the tumblr Fic War: Double D loses his most prized posession</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Which Double D Loses His Most Precious Posession

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user cre8iveovadose sent me a prompt for the tumblr Fic War: Double D loses his most prized posession

The first sensory responses to achieve functioning level was Touch. Touch submitted its report to the Brain that the System as a whole was wet and cold, and promised to submit additional reports as new information arrived. Smell’s cogs and gears began to turn and shyly submitted that grass was nearby, but it was unclear on the exact distance and variety. Hesitantly, Smell suggested that the scent of rain was present, but low in abundance. Hearing and Taste came online simultaneously with similar reports: nothing out of the ordinary besides unknown dull particles on the tongue’s receptors (whose identification was being compared to known entries) and squealing wind.

When Sight had warmed up, the System was beginning a low-level panic protocol. Something was wrong and until the two Seers provided critical information the chains that bound Anxiety and Fear would not provide adequate restraint against the two beasts, who were beginning to vibrate and clamp onto cables and pipes. Were these monsters to escape they should bend and break and shove anything in their path, spreading lies of monsters, wild animals, abandonment, parasites, broken extremities, and obesity.

Eyelids opened and reported light grey clouds in the bright sky. It was overcast, whatever that meant. The subsequent reports did not raise any warning flags and all systems confirmed that operations wer functioning at normal capacities.

A young boy rolled off of his side and onto his back, then forced himself into a sitting position. He noticed that he was wet and outside; that there was a field nearby; that their was a dark path with white and yellow lines not too far away; that there was a jumble of red and metal and black a very short distance away from where he sat; that he did not know where he was. He remained in this state for a full minute before he registered that there were strange noises and movements in his peripheral. The sounds, unrecognizable at first, increased in volume until Hearing put together words and sentences.

“Are you alright?”

This phrase was repeated several times, often with one or two additional words before and after, depending on the iteration. Then a new string of words were spoken and the boy wholeheartedly agreed with them.

“Call an ambulance!”

It was such a good idea that he decided to lay down until it came.

****

When the boy regained consciousness again he first noticed a series of electrical noises above his head. His eyes opened easily and he saw a plane of white, uneven shapes in front of him. On one edge of this plane sat a red and blue mess that cascaded off the edge at a slope until it curved out of eyesight. Whatever it was, the red end of it was currently weighing down upon his left leg and the boy decided that he did not enjoy the feeling. Roughly, the leg was moved from underneath the red partition and the offending object moved on its own accord, becoming wider and turning. The boy screamed, which made the form twist violently, a startled face brought suddenly into view of the bedridden observer.

“What?” It all but screamed. “What happened?”

“It” was a person. The new knowledge was enough to ease the fear that had risen in the boy in the bed. Once he had he began to wonde3r. Who was this person sitting next to him? Why was he there? What are these things on my fingers and in my arms? Dozens of questions came, unbidden, and all revolved around one large inquiry that towered over all the others:

“Where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital, Edd,” the stranger in front of him answered.

Tow that he knew that the heavy object on his leg was a person, he noticed that the red was actually a combination of a red baseball cap and red hair. The blue was a long sleeve shirt. The rest of him disappeared because he was sitting in a chair pulled up to the side of the bed. All of these details were regarded as trivial and dropped when the last spoken word failed to register any significance and bounced away into oblivion.

“Edd.” The boy repeated, confused. The word had an empty feeling to it.

Concern creased itself into the stranger’s face as he spoke again. “Yeah, Ed. Short for Eddward. Your name. Double D, because your name has two ‘D’s instead of one.”

“My… name… is Eddward?”

Concern turned into fear as the most obvious explanation for why that question would be posed became a very real, and a very terrifying, possibility.

“Edd, do you not remember your own name?”

That was a very serious question. What made the situation even more strange was that he held no answer.

“Do you remember what happened?” The stranger tried again. His voice had risen, almost frantic.

Eddward looked down at the uneven white surface that concealed the lower half of his body he hoped was still intact. There was pain in his arm.

“Do you know who I am?” The boy clad in red and blue was genuinely pleading now, his voice heavily saturated with desperation.

With great effort, the boy who thought of himself as Eddward (for he had no other name to identify with) looked into his interviewer’s face and willed his mind to recognize the red hair, rough face, bent nose, and dirty ears.

It was the empty look that never transformed that broke something deep within the tortured boy at the bedside of an almost-statistic that refused to become a statistic. A lone tear fell, tracing a wet track down a cheek that had dried multiple times before it fell on the white sheet.

“This is my fault.” The voice was soft, regretful. Without warning, the redhead flung himself backward against the chair he sat in and creamed.

Edward screamed in fear.

Upon hearing the cries, nurses and staff rushed into the room and Eddward screamed again at the newcomers while the boy, whose sleep Eddward deeply regretted disturbing, flew out of the waiting room and down the hallway.

****

Eddward watched the white coat shrink slightly as the attending doctor left his waiting room and disappear once he had passed the doorframe. His mind simply would not process emotions as the conversation churned itself over and over inside his mind. He found himself willing the doctor to return and reveal the secrets he held on to, deeming them “too troubling at this stage of the recovery process. The pale walls of the room he had woken up on seemed to inch slowly closer.

There had been an accident. He had been wearing a helmet and a thick coat, which prevented many serious injuries, and he was lucky that the broken arm was all he had walked away with. He was twenty three, according to his wallet, and either graduated or enrolled in a university nearby. The young man who had slept on his leg identified himself as “Kevin,” Eddward’s roommate and close friend.

This was a lot of information, that much was indisputable. However, Edd wanted more. He wanted to know more about why he was riding a motorcycle; what happened on the road that caused the accident; how long until his arm recovered; would he be staying in the hospital for the entire duration; what day was it?

“Why do I not remember who Kevin is?”

He remembered the face of the boy who had asked him a question so desperately

_DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?_

and the way he seemed to break in half emotionally when he could not give an answer.

“Kevin. His name is Kevin.”

But who is Kevin, he wondered. And why was he so sad that I could not remember who he was. He tried to think of his other friends and gauge their reaction if they were not remembered. As memory banks were torn down and sifted through, a strange feeling began to twist the bottom of his stomach and with each passing second it grew worse until he could almost taste the panic that gripped him completely.

Think of something else, even his own thoughts were shouting. My name is Eddward, but I only know that because I was told. My birthday is…

I was born in the town of… in the state of… in the year…

My parents’ names are…

My favorite color is…

If the brain did indeed contain a Memory Lane, then perhaps there was a barricade to prevent casualties as a parade crossed; maybe it was damned; perhaps there was a pileup that prevented any sort of traffic flow. Whatever was happening to the inapplicable metaphor, Eddward finally admitted to himself that he had been involved in a motorcycle accident and that he had no memory of who he was. He had forgotten almost everything.

A soft tap was repeated four times , alerting the patient in the hospital bed that someone was at the door of his room. Kevin had returned, his eyes red from the tears that freely flowed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said.

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Eddward said, sitting up. “Just- thinking.”

“Yeah,” Kevin said, hopeful, as he sat in the seat he had violently departed. “About what?”

“Anything.”

The sadness in Eddward’s voice crushed the tiny speck of hope that Kevin held and the reality of the situation had begun to be accepted.

“So,” he trailed off. “Nothing?”

“Did I… enjoy hamburgers?”

An eyebrow rose against Kevin’s forehead. “No, you haven’t had any meat in over a year. Why?”

“Because they gave me one, and it was amazing! Have you had one? They’re really good.”

Kevin couldn’t keep the grin off of his exhausted face. “Edd, the hamburgers here are shit. They’re the worst ones I’ve ever had.”

“Oh.”

Silence settled awkwardly over the both of them as Kevin leaned forward expectantly. “That’s it?”

“What do you mean, ‘that’s it?’”

“You’re not going to get on my case for saying ‘shit?’”

That was a strange question. “Do I normally?”

“Yeah, you do.” The answer came out softly.

“I’m sorry,” Eddward said.

“It’s fine. Just- one of those little things. Nothing to get upset over. Have you gone to the bathroom yet?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Here, I’ll help ya.”

When Eddward had finished his business, he turned to the sink and looked at his reflection for the first time. A tired face gazed back through the spotless glass at black hair, cheeks and a nose that bore superficial cuts that had scabbed over, and a defined chin. As that chin fell down in reaction to seeing his appearance for the first time, the gap between his front two teeth revealed itself.

“You alright in there?” the question came through the bathroom door and Eddward started rinsing his working hand in response.

“I’m fine,” the reply came out quickly, rushed. The door to the bathroom opened despite Edd’s reassurance and Kevin peeked inside.

“You really don’t look that bad. You insisted on wearing the helmet and that took the brunt of the crash.”

Eddward turned the water off and wiped his hand on the towel retrieved from the automatic dispenser, throwing in the trash can as he left the bathroom. Kevin guided him back to the bed, but Edd simply sat on the edge. “Kevin, will you tell me what happened?”

Kevin sat down in his seat once again and took Edd’s hand in his, and he tried to ignore the sadness that crept inside of him when Edd’s hand shifted uncomfortably, but he refused to let go.

“You missed the bus into town. I told you to take the motorcycle because I thought you were ready. I taught you how to ride and you were getting better. I thought you would be safe going ten miles down the highway by yourself. You never called so I kept waiting until they called me at home. They told me you were here and that they couldn’t get a hold of your parents and I told them they live on the other side of the country and I took a cab here. You slept for two days. They said they think you might have hit a puddle or some slick spot because it was raining.” His head fell and his hands gripped Edd’s tightly. “I’m so sorry. I sorta pushed you to take the bike because I thought riding alone would help you learn faster. I should have just taken you myself. I’m so sorry.”

Eddwarrd was at a loss for words. He knew he should say something, feel something, anything, but all that came was an apathetic void. He simply did not have any position on the matter, so he said what came naturally.  
“I forgive you.”

Kevin looked up so fast Edd thought he saw a tear arc upward and disappear, but dismissed it. What Eddward saw in his eyes was love, and regret. Kevin didn’t say anything. Eddward smiled.

Just who was this Kevin?

****

As Eddward walked through the front door he suddenly doubted the hospital’s decision to release him into the care of someone he did not remember. Kevin suggested that maybe going home might spark some memories and scheduled appointments every three days for the next two weeks. The sight that greeted him was a nearly empty walkway with a set of sliding double doors to his right and framed photographs on the wall to his left. After a short brick path into the house there was the living room. Starting where he stood going counterclockwise was a television set was mounted on the wall immediately to his right, the entrance to the kitchen at his right diagonal, two red leather sofas, set at an exact right angle greeted them, a fireplace behind the longer of the two, and a closed door that (unknown to him) led to two bedrooms on his left. A soft nudge against his back propelled him forward and Kevin carried a small suitcase containing Eddward’s surviving belongings and a change of clothes through the corner of the living room and into the hallway behind the closed door.

Kevin explained that they both rented the bottom half of a decent two story house and that their upstairs neighbors were quiet, most days. It was not far from the university Eddward attended and it was a nice neighborhood. They had been living in this house for almost a complete year, and that this was the third place that they had lived over the past three years.

“Take a look around. See if you remember anything,” Kevin’s voice floated behind him. Eddward obliged and looked at the wood floors, the furniture, then went into the kitchen and revealed a very tidy arrangement of appliances, spices, and a small folding card table. Everything suggested a tight budget.

“Are you hungry?” the question startled the observer, who hadn’t noticed that Kevin had quietly 

“I am, yes. What?”

Kevin wiped the smile off his face. “Nothing. Usually you would use more elaborate words.”

The implications of what was just said hit him in a way he didn’t expect. In addition to people and events, there were words he did not remember. What had he forgotten? What exactly had been forgotten? What kind of life did he lead? Did he take his coffee with cream or black? What is coffee? What belonged to him? Were there things he could not touch? He already found out that his diet wa-

“I’ll make you your favorite sandwich,” Kevin interrupted the mental train-wreck by sliding past him and opening the fridge. “Take a seat. What are you thinking about?”

Eddward did as commanded and tried to think of which questions to ask first. Might as well start with the one he asked himself more than any other:

“Kevin, how do we know each other? Are we friends? Or just roommates?”

The inquiries did not interrupt Kevin’s procedure, but his forehead wrinkled as he answered, “Can I come back to that one?”

“Of course. How about, what was I studying?”

“Biology. You’ve always had a knack for critters. Last I knew there was some big project at school that was eating up all of your time before eight. Something about the effects of,” he paused and tried to think of the word. “Hybridization I think.”

“What on earth is that?”

A sad smile hijacked Kevin’s facial features as he set a plate on the table which held two slices of wheat bread that held together layers of lettuce, avocado, tomato, and carrot shavings. “Between you and me, you’d be the one to answer that question.”

The meal seemed inviting, even though it didn’t have the brown patty that he had discovered tasted like heaven. One bite was enough to send him into a comatose state once again. “Oh my. Kevin, have I ever made one of these for you?” His eyes lit up like a child discovering candy for the first time. And really, maybe he was tasting his favorite sandwich for the first time and confirming that used to have great taste in food (even if he didn’t eat meat before, that may need to be changed). “No wonder this is my favorite. I don’t even know how to describe this.”

Longing and desire filled Kevin to the bill of his hat and he leaned forward reflexively, but caught himself before he went too far. Edd noticed and asked why he had moved the way he had. Kevin brushed it off and told him to finish his sandwich first. Eddward happily obliged.

When the sandwich was finished, fingers licked as well as the plate, Kevin sighed and forced himself to continue on with what he knew had to be done.

“Alright, Edd, listen to me.” Attentive eyes focused on the person in front of them, not daring to miss a single word. “We’ve known each other for a long time. Since we were kids, really. We grew up in the same cul-de-sac.” Edd nodded. Kevin could not think of how Edd might react after hearing the bombshell about to be dropped. “We’ve been dating for six years, Edd.”

Seven words had probably never had the same effect on anyone’s mind. These seven words answered so many questions!

_He and I are roommates because he is my boyfriend. We’ve been living together in this house for a year because we are a couple. The reason he was at my bed when I woke up is because we are dating. He was upset because I did not remember who he was and that we are in a relationship. He is my boyfriend. He is my boyfriend. He is my-_

“-boyfriend.”

At first, Edd didn’t know if he had spoken that last word aloud or if Kevin had, but based on the hopeful look on Kevin’s face he presumed that he had said it himself.

_If he is my boyfriend, does that mean I love him?_

“Oh.”

“’Oh’?” Kevin repeated/

The uninjured arm reached up and scratched at the black hairline, sniffing softly.

“Look, I’m sorry. I’m just… sad I guess. I shouldn’t expect me telling you that to make everything come back. Wait here, let me get you something.” Kevin left and returned after two minutes with a black English style cap which he offered to its original owner.  
“Put that on.”

The cap was soft against Edd’s fingers and when he put it on his head he noticed that it was warm. At first nothing happened, but after twisting it on his head and looking up at the bill which extended from his forehead, he smiled.

The sun was growing more dim as it dipped below the horizon. Eddward and Kevin had relocated to the (surprisingly comfortable) couch and Eddward was in the process of touching the man who claimed he was his boyfriend. It had started out simple: holding hands, or, in Edd’s case, hand. Although he wasn’t sure what he was looking for, he did notice that nothing different occurred when he touched Kevin’s bicep, rubbed his shoulder, caressed his chin, traced his chest, nearly groped his crotch. No matter what he did, his feelings were along the lines of indifferent, stagnant, unchanging. Kevin, however, was incredibly turned on.

“This is the part where I nibble on your ear, smell your hair, and tell you how much I love you,” Kevin said with a smirk. Edd pulled away and tried to cover his face that had probably turned the same shade as Kevin’s hat. Kevin laughed and apologized.

“It’s getting late. The bedroom is down the hall, second door on the right. First door is the bathroom. Your toothbrush has a label on it. Your doing,” the last explanation answered the question Edd would have asked if he wasn’t still embarrassed.

“Will you be joining me?” he asked instead.

“Only if you want me to,” was Kevin’s reply. “If you’d rather sleep alone then I’m fine here. That’s part of the reason I made you get a couch this long.” Edd turned to ask what he meant, but Kevin smiled and explained, “You used to kick me out on the couch when we were living in the last place because the walls were paper thin and I would yell at the neighbors. I made sure that I could still get a good night’s sleep when we bought new couches.”

“Do I… usually sleep with pajamas,” Edward said between laughs.

“Yeah, but you can sleep however you want. You don’t need to force yourself to try and be the same person. Just do what comes natural.

In the end, Eddward felt most comfortable in a simple pair of boxers and a pair of felt shorts and no shirt, due to his broken arm being in a sling. He would have to get a cast soon, and dreaded learning how to sleep with one. For a moment, he paused and wondered if he had ever had to learn how to do that before.

He climbed into the full sized bed and positioned the pillows underneath his head for the night. Kevin was already underneath the sheets, enjoying the impromptu fashion show as Edd tried to find what would be most comfortable.

“This is probably asking too much, but…” he trailed off and then said never mind and closed his eyes.

“Kevin you’ve been more than kind to me. Can I help you with something?”

Kevin rolled on his side and sighed. “For a while I was afraid I would never see you again. Having you here in bed with me is-“ he let the sentence trail away before finally asking, “Can I have a kiss goodnight?”

For whatever reason, Edd felt extremely ok with granting the request. As far as he could tell, nothing had changed; he was still trying to get used to the idea that he had been in a relationship with this man for such a long time and yet he did not remember any of it. At times it terrified him that he knew so little and he counted himself lucky that he had someone to guide him through it. And if they really had dated for as long as he claimed then there were probably many kisses. And probably much more.

He sat up, and Kevin, obviously delighted, followed him. A hand rose and rubbed his jawline before lips pressed against lips, then pressed firmly.

“Goodnight, Edd,” Kevin whispered before laying back down and rolling on his side, his back facing the flustered boy who wondered when he would ever be able to kiss the man lying next to him again.

“Goodnight. Kevin.”

As he lowered himself upon the pillows once again, his one functioning hand lifted on its own accord and ghosted over Kevin’s stomach. When Kevin’s fingers intertwined with his own nothing happened still, but this time Edd wondered if he was looking for the wrong things.

Would his memories return? He hoped so. He really hoped they would.


End file.
